Random truth and dares
by crazy YinYang writer7
Summary: I dont claim to own this. this is just for the heck of it Warning:story has strong language and other stuff


Random truths and dares

Hostess: hey there everyone. It's me, Crazy YinYang writer7, here to host a truth and dare game.

Everyone in the cast: *groans* where are we?

Hostess: *shows an innocent face and a glint in her almost hazy muddy gray color eyes* oooo, don't be like that you guys, it's only a torme- I mean a game. And besides, where are we is in a mansion, somewhere on planet Earth. So the rules are simple.

send in any truth and dares, so long as I don't get ban from here

Come on, you know you want to ask questions to them or make them do something.

You can give anyone here treats

That's all for now at the moment. Hope you guys will review for it.

: this is just so fucking stupid. Why do we even have to be here anyway?

Hostess: *tisks* now, now, don't be like that, or I have to bring in reinforcements, and they do stuff that you personally don't like.

*Second in command comes in*

Second in command: how are the ones we kidnap doing sis?

Hostess: *looks at her for a moment* most of them are corporation so far sis. So here's a couple of dares. *smiles innocently and looks at the note cards, trying to conceal laughter* Alfred, you have to take away Ivan's scarf and pipe away. ~

Second in command: hope there's going to be some kind of fighting that going down. *pumps fist in the air, a glint in her liquid light brown eyes*

America: . . . WHAT! Why do I have to do that to that bastard?

Hostess: guess you want to be tie up and lock in a closet with him for not doing the dare

Second in command: ooooo, can I do that? *frails arms excite*

*Almost everyone looks expectantly*

*Russia having a purple glow surrounding him*

Hostess: *says in a sweet voice* it is only a dare Ivan; you get them back after the dare is done

America: . . . . Fine then, I do the dare then

*goes off to take Russia Scarf and pipe. Then a fight started between Russia and America goes down*

Hostess: Good thing we don't have much that are breakable around this area of the building.

*looks at the fighting*

Second in command: oooohh yyyeeeaaa. Come on dudes, fight, fight, fight.

Hostess: *moves blindly fast, and hits the pressure points for them to be paralyze for a few moments* good thing I learn that, or else they'll find a way to break everything here.

Second in command: ooooo. But it was getting good. Why did you stop it?

Hostess: cause we still have a couple more dares left to go. *holds out the note cards*

*the cast groans in the background*

Second in command: Can I read one of them.

Hostess: knock yourself out

Second in command: *looks at the note card for a moment, then smiles wickedly* Arthur, you have to be in the closet with Francis for 8 minutes

Arthur: bloody hell no. I am not going in there with that blasted frog!

Hostess:*looks at Second in command with a sly grin and whispers in her* I go get the hand cuffs you keep them distracted

*couple minutes later*

Second in command: that was harder then I thought

Hostess: *rolls eyes* yea, good the closet door looks when needed to. *looks at the others* here is another dare.

*someone says* oh lets just get this over with

Hostess: next and final dare goes to . . . .*looks at note card, then turns a little red on the face* Feliciano and Mattie.

Second in command:*looks at you weirdly, then takes and looks at the dare cards* oohh, that's why she is like this. *then process to punch the hostess arm hard* Sis, stop that haze mind of yours and continue the game.

*Feliciano hides behide Germany*

Hostess:*snaps out of the state* oh yea. Feliciano, your dare is to dress Lovino in a pink dress. Mattie dare is to sing Gypsy by Shakira. I should get those out of the closet now.

*processed to get Arthur and Francis out of the closet*

England: Never again!

France: Don't be like that. You know that you like what I did to you

*both agrue loudly*

Hostess: Lets go on then. *looks at Feli and Lovi. And jaw drops* how did you get in a dress?

: *points to Second in command* She help me.

Second in command: I had to use the hand cuffs and rope on him.

Hostess: *sweat drops* okay then. Mattie, you turn.

Second in command: *gets everyone to be quiet*

*then puts the song on from a stereo and gives Mattie the mic*

Canada: *sighs* When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
and curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched  
as he tried to reassemble it.

And my momma swore  
that she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.

But darling,  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

Maybe I know somewhere  
deep in my soul  
that love never lasts.  
And we've got to find other ways  
to make it alone.  
Or keep a straight face.  
And I've always lived like this  
keeping a comfortable distance.  
And up until now I've sworn to myself  
that I'm content with loneliness.

Because none of it was ever worth the risk.

Well you are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.

I've got a tight grip on reality,  
but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.  
I know you're leaving in the morning  
when you wake up.  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream.

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

You are the only exception. _[x4]_

And I'm on my way to believing.  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.

*everyone claps*

Hostess: I love it.

Second in command: Of course you do.

Hostess: later everyone


End file.
